The Search For Lincoln
by TitanicNerd3
Summary: The Othersiders get the chance to investigate the White House. Will they discover that it is all just an urban legend or will they find Lincoln?
1. Organized

**Organized **

**Okay, remember that episode when they emailed the president to investigate the White House? Well, what if they really got to go to the White House? We all know they would never let anyone in, but it is still fun! I totally think that Jackie is like a really organized control freak, so I wrote her that way! I don't own the Othersiders!**

It was a normal Friday at the Othersiders Head Quarters. Zack was playing with his new equipment. KC and Riley were listening to his iPod. And Sam and Jackie were watching stupid Youtube videos. Once they finished another video, Riley said it was time to choose a place to investigate.

"So Jackie, any places for this weekend?" Riley asked.

"Well, I kind of forgot…" Jackie started.

"What? How can you forget?" Riley exclaimed.

"Because we aren't investigating this weekend…"

"Have you gone mad?"

"No! Now stop interrupting me, Riley! As I was saying we aren't investigating this weekend because we are traveling. Since it is Spring Break next week, I thought we'd take a little trip to investigate. And guess where I got us." Jackie looked around. No one was guessing. "Well, remember when we emailed the president to investigate the White House. He replied! We are investigating the White House this week!"

"Are you serious?" KC asked.

"Of course! I would not joke about this!" Everyone started freaking out.

"We are in the big leagues now!" Sam shouted. They all laughed.

"When are we leaving? How are we going to get there? Did my mom say this was okay?" Riley asked.

"Tomorrow, by plane, and yes." Jackie answered. "We leave at 5am tomorrow so that we can catch the plane. The plane leaves at 6am and so we will get there at 11:30 at the latest. We will have Saturday, Sunday, and Monday to explore and stuff. Then on Tuesday we investigate. And then come home Wednesday. Leaving Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday to anticipate the return of school!"

"You are so organized, it is scary." Zack said.

"Thanks! I think we should all stay at Riley's house, so we make sure we get to the airport on time."

"Yeah, that is a good idea." KC said.

"Okay, I also have a plan for the days that we are going to be there. Here is plan "Red", plan "Green", plan "Purple", and plan "Blue". You guys can go over it and decide which one we do! Well, have fun packing! Let's all meet here at 5pm. Riley's mom is cooking dinner for us. Bye!"

"Wait Jackie! Would you pack my bag for me?" Sam shouted after her.


	2. Story Time

**Story Time**

**These are the reports at the White House. Well, at least the ones they are going to investigate. I had to a lot of research for this! And it was four pages on my computer! I don't own the White House or the Othersiders!**

It was 8pm and the Othersiders were randomly lying around Riley's living room. KC and Jackie on the couch, Riley in a lounge chair, and Sam and Zack on the floor. They were all absentmindedly watching some rerun of Ghost Adventures. Riley turned it off.

"Dude! I was so not paying attention to that! Turn it back on!" Sam said.

"Sorry. But I think it is story time!" Riley told him.

"Oh yeah! What is it? Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Star Wars?" Sam asked.

"Okay, it is a little sad that you know all those princess movies!"

"I have a little sister, okay."

"Sure, whatever you say! Anyway, I did some research on the ghosts and I have some stories to tell you guys!"

"Really Riley? Can't this wait till tomorrow?" KC asked.

"Yes, we have to this now. Jackie can I have your "Blue" plan?"

"Um yeah, sure here you go." She handed it to Riley.

"So the places we are investigating are the North Portico, Attic, East Room, Lincoln Bedroom, Rose Room, Yellow Oval Room, and possibly the Rose Garden, but I don't want to spend so much time there. So which story to you want to hear first?"

"I think Cinderella would be nice!" KC exclaimed. Riley shot her a look like he was not joking around. "I like gardens, so how about the Rose Garden!"

"The ghost of Dorothea Paine "Dolley" Madison, wife of President James Madison, appeared in the Rose Garden most frequently during the administration of Woodrow Wilson. Dolley had planted the garden a hundred years earlier, but First Lady Ellen Louise Wilson gave orders to have it dug up. Workmen reported Dolley's ghost appeared in the garden and kept them from carrying out their job. After that, no one dared harm the famous White House Rose Garden, and Dolley's original rose garden continues to bloom to this day."

"Sam, you choose next."

"Yellow rocks! So the Yellow Oval Room."

"Grace Coolidge first saw Lincoln's ghost in this room. When Lincoln was alive, he used the room as a library and spent a lot of time meditating here, while gazing out the windows. White House employees have seen his figure standing in front of those same windows. Army Chaplain E.C. Bowles remembers Lincoln's sad look as his ghost stared out a window here. The 16th President's biographer, Carl Sandburg, said he felt Lincoln come stand beside him at that window. Mary Todd Lincoln encountered the ghosts of Thomas Jefferson and John Tyler in this room. Cesar Carrera, valet to Franklin Delano Roosevelt, said he once heard someone calling his name in the Yellow Oval Room. The voice seemed to come from a distance, saying, 'I'm Mr. Burns.' A similar story arose during the Truman years when a guard heard a soft voice saying, 'I'm Mr. Burns.'The cool thing is that Mr. Burns was forced to give up his land for the White House. So maybe this is him! We are definitely putting a camera here."

"Zack, what story next?"

"North Portico, what is that anyway?"

"It is a porch thingy. The ghost of Anne Surratt has been seen pounding on the doors of the White House, pleading for the release of her mother. Mary Surratt was executed in 1865 for her part in the conspiracy to assassinate President Lincoln. Her daughter is said to appear on the steps of the White House on July 7, the anniversary of her mother's trip to the scaffolds. The tenants of the H Street apartment house where Mary lived reported eerie moaning and sobbing sounds for many years. The ghost of a British soldier from the War of 1812 is said to walk the grounds in front of the White House at night. He is said to be a remnant of the 1814 attempt by the British to burn the White House. The menacing apparition is always seen with a blazing torch in his hand. Other ghosts seen in the front of the White House are a long-deceased White House usher still turning off lights and a former White House doorman who acts like he is still be on the job. We will put a camera here, too."

"Jackie,"

"Lincoln, dur!"

"Grace Coolidge, wife of Calvin Coolidge, was the first person to report having seen Lincoln's apparition in the White House. She said that he stood at a window of the Oval Office, hands clasped behind his back, gazing out over the Potomac. She saw his ghost repeatedly after that. Cesar Carrera, Franklin D. Roosevelt's personal valet, ran screaming from the White House one day, after seeing Lincoln's ghost. Eleanor Roosevelt's assistant, Mary Eben, saw the ghost sitting on his bed pulling off his boots. Even the Roosevelt's dog, Fala, was said to have sensed Lincoln's presence. Queen Wilhelmina of the Netherlands was a guest of the White House when she heard a knock on her bedroom door in the middle of the night. When she answered it, Lincoln stood before her with his famous top hat and all. The Queen fainted, and when she came too, he was gone. Britain's Winston Churchill refused to sleep there after sighting President Abraham Lincoln's ghost lurking about, and there is an interesting story in that regard. During one of Winston Churchill's visits to the United States during World War II, he spent the night in the Lincoln Bedroom. Churchill retired late after relaxing in a long, hot bath while drinking a Scotch and smoking a cigar. He climbed out of the bath naked, except for his cigar, and walked into the adjoining bedroom. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Abraham Lincoln standing by the fireplace in the room, leaning on the mantle. The two men looked each other in the face, in seeming embarrassment, as Lincoln's apparition slowly faded away. Theodore Roosevelt, Herbert Hoover, Margaret Truman, Dwight Eisenhower, Jacqueline Kennedy, Ladybird Johnson, Susan Ford, and Maureen Reagan have all admitted sensing the presence of the Civil War president in the White House. Ladybird, wife of Lyndon Johnson, witnessed Lincoln's mysterious presence while she watched a television program about his assassination. She felt compelled to read a plaque above the fireplace, which explained the dead president's connection to the room. Gerald Ford's daughter, Susan, saw Lincoln's ghost in the room in the 1980s. In 1987, Ronald Reagan's daughter, Maureen, and her husband, Dennis Revell, both saw Lincoln's transparent form next to the bedroom's fireplace. Lincoln's ghost is known to walk up and down the second floor hallway, rap at doors, and stand by certain windows with his hands clasped behind his back. A bodyguard to President Harrison was kept awake many nights trying to protect the president from mysterious footsteps he heard in the hall. He grew so tired and worried; he finally attended a séance to beg President Lincoln to stop so he could get enough sleep to properly protect the living president. One White House staff member reported that after turning off the lights of the chandelier in the Lincoln bedroom, they came back on for no apparent reason. He rushed into the Lincoln Bedroom, hoping to see the famous ghost. While he did not see a spirit, he did feel an icy cold spot in the room, which he attributed to the ghost of Lincoln. Another staff member arrived at the White House very early in the morning and was shocked to see a very clear ghostly image of Lincoln outside of his former office. The staff member blinked and the apparition was gone. He reported the event to his superior and learned that several other staff members had reported similar encounters. Recently, an Operations Manager at the White House encountered Lincoln's ghost in the second floor hall. Yeah, this is really big! A camera goes here, too."

"I want to hear the Rose Room, now!" KC said. She was really interested in it now.

"The ghost of Andrew Jackson is said to haunt his old canopy bed here. White House personnel have reported an inexplicable cold spot and the sound of hearty laughter coming from the empty bed. In 1865, Mary Todd Lincoln reported encountering Jackson's ghost 'swearing up a storm,' and in the 1930's Jackson's ghost was heard laughing in his former bedroom by many staff members. In the 1950s, White House seamstress Lilian Parks felt Jackson's presence lean over her, while she sat hemming a bedspread in a chair next to his bed. An aide to Lyndon Johnson heard the cussing, hollering ghost of Jackson in this room in 1964. The Rose Room is also known as the Queen's Suite, because visiting Queens have often stayed there. Queen Wilhelmina of the Netherlands was sleeping in this room, when she answered a knock at the door. Standing in the hallway was the ghost of Abraham Lincoln, whose bedroom was right across the hall."

"It would be so cool to catch Jackson cussing! Ha-ha, what about the attic?" Zack said.

"The ghost of William Henry Harrison can sometimes be heard rummaging about in the White House attic. What he is looking for has never been determined. During the Truman administration, a guard heard the voice of David Burns, who was forced to give up his land for the White House property in 1790, coming from the attic area above the Oval Room. Last one is, the East Room. White House staffers have reported the ghost of Abigail Adams, wife of President John Adams, hanging laundry in this airy room. She is the "oldest" ghost still to be encountered in the White House today. During her time in the White House, there was a problem with where to hang the laundry to dry, since the White House was not yet fully complete, and it was not adequately heated. The warmest and driest place in the White House was the East Room, and that is where Mrs. Adams hung her clothes line. There were dozens of sightings of her ghost during the Taft administration, and to this day, Abigail Adams can sometimes be seen hurrying towards the East Room with her arms outstretched as if she is carrying a load of laundry. Sometimes the faint smell of damp clothes and soap is detected. In 2002, tourists reported a ghostly figure moving around in the second floor balcony of the East Wing. The East Room is also part of the legend of Abraham Lincoln. His body lay in state in this room, just as he dreamed it would. And we will put our last camera there."

"Wow, I can't wait to investigate! Let's go to sleep guys." Sam said.


	3. Travels & BIGFOOT?

**Travels & Bigfoot? **

"I am so tired!" Sam said, yawning.

"I know, right?" Jackie replied.

They were on the plane to Washington DC. It was about 6:30am. Sam and Jackie shared a row of seats. The seat by the window was empty. Riley, KC, and Zack were right across the aisle from them. KC was asleep, resting her head on a sleeping Riley's shoulder. Zack was also sound asleep. For some odd reason Sam and Jackie were not. It was about a five hour trip, so the logical thing was to sleep. Then why could they not? Well, they both had different thing on their mind.

All Jackie was thinking about was if she did fall asleep; there was no way she would cuddle up with Sam. How embarrassing, right? Or maybe it wouldn't be so terrible… no it would be.

What if she fell asleep and cuddled up to me? What should I do? Was all that was on Sam's mind. In a few seconds, however, they become so over come with fatigue, that they dismissed their thoughts, and fell sound asleep.

At about 8am the whole team was wide awake. And the rest of the plane ride was filled with excited chatter.

The plane landed around 11:20. They were driven to their hotel, in a limo. "Ah, the life of a TV superstar!" Zack said in the limo. "Riley, taking this show on was the best idea you ever had!" They arrived at their hotel, a Four Seasons Hotel, a luxury hotel. The boys had one suite and the girls another, across the hall. Jackie unpacked while KC plopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels. There was a sudden knock at the door. "Jackie, come quick! It is an emergency! It is a mess in here." Zack's voice came through. Jackie dropped everything. He had used that horrifying 'M' word. Mess, just thinking about it made her skin crawl. She rushed across the hall to the boys' room. A shaky hand grasped the door knob. She slowly opened the door, eyes closed. Jackie took a deep breath before opening her eyes. Clothes strewn every… it was a nightmare…

"What the French toast happened here?" Jackie questioned.

"My suitcase exploded? Bigfoot, Loch Ness Monster, ghost?" Sam tried to convince Jackie. But she just rolled her eyes and began to put things away, color coordinated I might add. "Awe, thanks Jackie, you're the best."

"Don't mention it! Want to go swimming?"

"Totally, but maybe you should find my swimsuit or Bigfoot might come back!"

**Oh, no A/N at the end of the story, what? Okay, this chapter was over dramatic, but oh well! And I did add a bit of Sam and Jackie fluff! I am ending every chapter with something Sam says! I don't know why, I'm crazy! I don't own the Othersiders or the Four Seasons, heck I've never been to a Four Seasons. **


	4. Adventures or Hunters?

**Adventures or Hunters?**

**Sorry, about the delay, but I have a few good reasons! I was grounded, my thumb got cut open (so it kind of hurts to type!), and I really had to do a lot of thinking for the investigation chapters. I was going to do a sightseeing chapter, but well quite frankly I am too lazy to do it! I don't own the Othersiders (because if I did they would not be cancelled!). Oh, and hey! Follow me on twitter at AthenaFanFic, also who do you think is better, ****Ghost Hunters**** or ****Ghost Adventures?**** Me, I prefer ****Ghost Hunters!**

"Wow, I never thought that we, five high school students, would be investigating the White House!" KC exclaimed as they were eating dinner from room service in the girls' suite.

"I think you're forgetting Zack is still in middle school!" Jackie corrected.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget, lil' bro?"

"I am so excited! I hope we catch Lincoln! That would just top any other ghost hunter's evidence! Yeah, take that Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin!" Sam added.

"Hey, stop being mean to the Ghost Adventures! They never did anything to you!" KC yelled. She just happened to be a die-hard fan of the Ghost Adventures.

"I'm sorry KC, but I think Ghost Hunters is way better than Ghost Adventures." Riley put in.

"Well…I think you're wrong!"

"I have to agree with Riley, KC." Zack said.

"Um, no you guys have no taste! Ghost Adventures is ten times better than Ghost Hunters!" Jackie retorted.

"Come on! I'd rather meet Jay and Grant than Nick and Zak!" Sam yelled back.

"Well, actually, meeting Tango and Steve would be better." Riley said.

"No, more like Dustin and Joe! Oh, wait that's Ghost Hunters International." Zack said.

"Yeah, Dustin does seem really cool, but not as cool as Tango and Steve." Riley argued.

"Clearly, you guys are very ignorant! Nick, Aaron, and Zak could totally kick the Ghost Hunters' butt!" KC said.

"Silly, silly KC you have no clue what you are talking about! Tango could take on Aaron and so win!" Riley explained. Just then the phone rang. Jackie got up to go get it.

"Hello…yeah…oh, wow no…just a heated discussion…yeah sure….okay thanks bye!" Jackie said into the phone. "Okay, guys let's argue a little quieter. We got a complaint saying we're too loud!"

"Yeah, okay. Anyway we should probably get to the White House anyway. This is going to be awesome!" Riley said. Everyone grabbed their gear and headed down to the lobby. "Excuse me miss, but can you call the ride for Mr. Litman, please?" Riley asked the front desk woman, flashing his signature smile.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Can I have a piece of identification, please?" She said, chomping her gum loudly. Riley handed her his driver's license. "Your limo will be here in five minutes. You can have a seat in one of the chairs or I can call up to your room when he gets here."

"Thanks, I'll just stay down here." Five minutes later the Othersiders were in their limo on their way to investigate one of America's most iconic buildings in history, the White House! As they pulled up to the White House, it finally struck Sam that they were investigating the real White House!

"Oh my gosh, that is the real White House!" he said.

"No dip, idiot!" Jackie said.

"Sorry, it is just so surreal! Ready or not, Lincoln, here I come!"


	5. The Search For Lincoln

**The Search for Lincoln**

**The long procrastinated, put-off chapter: the investigation. This chapter came to me in kind of a dream, so I'm like I get it! I'll stop being a lazy nub and write the chapter! Glad I did, this is fun! I'd like to thank All American Rejects and Big Time Rush (Kendall!) for writing songs that I can listen to while typing! I obviously don't own the Othersiders! **

"_My name is KC and this is my friend Riley. We mean no harm; we just want to talk to you. Do you want to talk to us? Did you just hear that?" KC whispered afraid to talk louder. _

"_Yeah, it sounded like a no! Let's play it back." Riley suggested. He hit the play back button on the voice recorder. KC voice came through loud and clear and just as she finished the word 'us' a gruff voice roughly poured out, whispering a soft, "No!" _

"_Oh my god! Riley I'm scared! I think I'm going to cry!"_

"_I know let's keep investigating. Are you Mr. Burns…Are you mad that you had to give up your land…KC were you tugging my shirt?"_

"_No,"_

**One Hour Before**

"Okay, guys. Remember a few things: do not insult or provoke these spirits, and be careful what you touch. We want to be respectful because well, this is the White House. Okay, guys." Riley instructed the gang. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Sam, go put this camera in the Yellow Oval Room. Jackie, put this one on the North Portico. KC, take this to the Lincoln Bedroom. And I'll put this one in the attic. Zack stay here and we will radio in. Keep in touch guys. This place is pretty big."

"Yeah, don't forget we are on line three." Zack put in. Everyone split up and in a matter of minutes Jackie radioed in.

"Zack, do you see my picture?"

"Yeah, can you turn the camera to the left a little?"

"Sure. How does that look?"

"Awesome."

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec." This went on for about ten minutes till all the cameras were set up and everyone safe back at base camp.

"Alright, so it looks like we are ready to get started." Riley said. "Who wants first sweep?"

"Me!" Sam said.

"Okay, who wants to go with Sam and where?"

"I'll go. How about we go to the North Portico?" Jackie said.

"Yes! This is going to blow your brains out!" Sam exclaimed. Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on you know you love me!" Jackie giggled, grabbed Sam's hand, and dragged him to the North Portico.

"Okay, so what are the reports out here, again?" Sam asked when they got to the North Portico.

"Anne Surratt is seen pounding on the door. The apparition of a British soldier is said to walk the grounds. Lastly, a grounds worker is seen turning off lights. Wait, shouldn't you already know the reports?" Jackie explained.

"I do."

"Oh. Let's get started shall we?"

"Yes, we shall. I have the thermal camera, so I think we should use that and then do some call and response."

"Sounds good,"

**Back at Base Camp**

KC and Zack were sitting at base camp, intently watching the four cameras. Riley was listening to the live microphone that Zack had set up in the Rose Room when suddenly he heard something really strange. He freaked out!

"Guys, oh my gosh! I just heard someone laughing!" He whispered.

"What? No way, that's the report!" KC replied as she marked the time in their notebook.

"Oh, wow. Riley you and me should totally go investigate there." Zack said.

"Okay, sounds cool. Let's go."

"And I'll just stay here. Radio in if anything happens!" The boys headed out to the Rose Room. While KC sat there, content with how the night was going so far.

**Jackie and Sam **

"This place is little creepy at night." Jackie said, as Sam scanned the grounds with the thermal camera.

"Yeah," was his only response.

"Should we do call and response now?"

"Yeah, let me just turn the… oh my gosh!"

"What? Let me see."

"Okay, so I was just scanning the yard and then I see a red blob just ran across the screen! See there it is!" He says as he shows it to Jackie.

**Riley and Zack**

Riley and Zack walked into the room and suddenly just felt a weird vibe. Like they were not welcome there. They decided to do call and response there. Nothing happened, except for odd bangs that Riley dismissed as "old building" sounds. They headed back to base camp disappointed.

"Hey, guys. Anything happen?" KC asked as they came in.

"Nope we just got like a weird feeling when we walked in, but that's it." Riley said. Just then Sam and Jackie came in with amazed looks.

"You won't believe what we just caught!" Sam exclaimed. He then told them all about the strange thermal image that they caught.

"Wow that sounds awesome! Hey, I want to check out the attic. KC do want to come with?" Riley said. KC nodded her head.

**KC and Riley**

"My name is KC and this is my friend Riley. We mean no harm; we just want to talk to you. Do you want to talk to us? Did you just hear that?" KC whispered afraid to talk louder.

"Yeah, it sounded like a no! Let's play it back." Riley suggested. He hit the play back button on the voice recorder. KC voice came through loud and clear and just as she finished the word 'us' a gruff voice roughly poured out, whispering a soft, "No!"

"Oh my god! Riley I'm scared! I think I'm going to cry!"

"I know let's keep investigating. Are you Mr. Burns…Are you mad that you had to give up your land…KC were you tugging my shirt?"

"No,"

**Dun-Dun-Dun! Look out for the evidence chapter soon! I'd also like to thank Ghost Hunters (T.A.P.S.) and Ghost Adventures (G.A.C.) for being the inspiration for this chapter! Review, it is greatly appreciated! **


	6. Othersiders HQ

**Othersiders HQ, Thursday 10:05**

Sam slowly trudged into the Othersiders Head Quarters, extremely tired. He plopped down on the nearest stool. "Sorry I'm late…couldn't wake up…traffic…tired." He mumbled.

"Good morning! Sorry I am late, but I stopped and got Starbucks for everyone." Jackie exclaimed, swooping in, extremely chipper… too chipper for Sam. Sam snatched the cup and sipped, intently.

"Thanks. Why are you always so happy?"

"I'm a morning person! Oh, I can't wait to go over the evidence!"

"Ya-a-a-a-ay!" Sam exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, guys we have a lot to go over so let's get started. Yum, Starbucks." Riley instructed walking in. They all sat down and began working. Hours upon hours of evidence to look over. They took a break to eat lunch. Sam was a bit less tired and a little less cranky. Around two o'clock they finally were finished and now it was time to share what they found. KC started them off.

"This was caught on the camera that was facing the North Portico." Everyone turned their attention to the screen. Suddenly a light came on the screen and floated over to the door and disappeared.

"Wow, do think that could be Anne Surratt?" Jackie asked.

"Wait, that just looks like a bug to me, guys!" Riley said.

"But Riley, it disappears through at the door!" KC said.

"It looks like a bug; flies like a bug, and it could have just gone through a crack or something."

"Yeah, I agree with Riley." Sam said.

"I think you guys are wrong." KC said.

"I don't really know, but I think I am going to have to call it not paranormal." Zack said. Everyone, but KC nodded their heads.

"Okay, so this is also at the North Portico. This is Jackie and I. And I am holding the thermal camera." Sam said. On the screen was just like a normal yard, mostly yellow and green, but then a red _thing_ runs across the camera.

"Woah, okay, that is so weird!" KC exclaimed.

"I know. And the thing is it has white around the edges like one of us would!" Jackie said.

"And also it doesn't look like my thumb or anything! I really think this is credible." Sam said.

"I agree."

"Okay, cool. This is in the Lincoln Bedroom. I thought it was really strange." Jackie said. The camera shows the Lincoln Bedroom. Then there was like a dark misty thing by the window. Seconds later it disappeared. Everyone was like speechless.

"I don't know about you guys, but that is definitely credible to me!" Sam said. Everyone agreed.

"Riley remember when you heard the laughing on the live mic?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, of course…vividly." Riley replied.

"Well, unfortunately when I checked the mic now it seemed really muffled and unclear."

"Awe, that sucks! Okay, this is the last piece of evidence. This is KC and I in the attic."

"Oh, I remember this!" KC said. It was an EVP.

_KC:_ _My name is KC and this is my friend Riley. We mean no harm; we just want to talk to you. Do you want to talk to us?_

_Unexplained voice: No! _

_KC: Did you just hear that?_

"Wow, that is so cool!" Jackie said.

"And that's not all of it. While we were doing call and response, I distinctly felt someone tug on my shirt!" Riley said. "So everyone what do you think about the White House?"

"Okay, well the evidence was really compelling and I think that we caught some really great stuff. So I have to call the White House haunted!" Jackie said.

"I didn't have any personal experiences, but the evidence we got, especially that mist in the Lincoln Bedroom, really makes me say this place is haunted Even though we didn't catch Jackson cussing!" Zack said. Everyone laughed.

"I had that thermal image…it was just crazy. I have to say that the White House is haunted." Sam said.

"That EVP just totally pushes me over the edge! The White House is haunted, one hundred percent!" KC said.

"I know someone or something tugged at my shirt! This place is haunted!" Riley said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yay, now I am going back to sleep!" Sam said.

**There you have it. One last chapter after this one then it is done! Review… oh and in case you didn't know, I don't own the Othersiders. **


	7. The End?

**The End?**

"Okay, nothing can ever top investigating the White House!" Sam exclaimed. It was now the last day of school. And Sam was helping Jackie clean her locker out.

"For sure," Jackie replied throwing in her stack of pictures.

"Hey, look this one is all of us at the White House!"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot I had that one! You look so stupid!"

"Shut up!" He playfully punches her in the arm.

"Ouch, Sam…" She was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hello? Yeah, I'm at school with Sam. Sure, be there in ten."

"Who was it?"

"Riley, he wants to us to meet at HQ. Zig has an announcement. Sam I'm nervous!"

"It's okay. Let's just go and see what's up." Sam comforted.

"Kay," She throws the rest of her things in the box and shuts her locker. Sam puts his arm over her shoulders.

"Can I drive?" Jackie snorts and laughs. "What?"

"Um, no!" They drove to HQ, Sam blasting his favorite music. Jackie hated the band, but she let it slide…just for today. They pulled up and saw Zig's limo in the driveway. They enter HQ and find everyone sitting around, silent. Jackie and Sam sit down next to each other. Zig clears his throat .

"I have some news for you all." He starts.

"Oh my gosh, we got cancelled!" Jackie screams. Zig laughs.

"Ha-ha, no far from that. We are doing something we've never done on this show…we're taking a personal call. Team met Siran Rose." A young girl about the age of thirteen walks into HQ. She smiles and flutters her dark green eyes. Her light creamy voice falls out of her mouth…

"My house is haunted…."

**Thus, the story ends…for now! Mwahaha… **

**Hey, I know this is really short, but at least I kept my promise to put it up today! **

**If anyone wants to know what happens…Review! **


End file.
